every rose has thorns
by darkkillerfairy
Summary: a thief by the name of Rose comes across the gang will she be able to trust and form more then just a friendship with one of the boys? set after last episode
1. Chapter 1

You where walking down a long dirt road waiting for someone to walk by so you could steal something. You didn't mean anything about it its just that you need to eat right? You had many names some include, Rose, Samari of the Rose, and The Flower. I guess it kind of fits you have deep red hair and piercing maroon eyes, and yes you smell surprisingly like roses. You are called a Samari; you are very skilled with a range of weapons. Your favorites are the small daggers you keep at your thighs and wrists, and a long sword around your hips. You look rather young even though your 18, but it does help you deceive others when in battle. Your outfit consists of tight black pants and a tight black top (not slutty! Just so you can move easier). To cover this you wear a loose black and red kimono.

ROSE

Damn I'm hungry, why isn't anyone on the road! Damnit.

Then I saw them. Ha ha. Rose my girl you shall eat like a king tonight. . there where three of them 2 guys one chick. The guys were skilled at least that's what their waves were saying and it helped that there where weapons on them. The one with glasses looked noble he might have some cash. I decided to go for it. I ran towards them crying my eyes out. (a nice trick of mine) I ran past the two guys first then the chick. I ran into the woods and hid up in a tree, even though I highly doubt that they would follow me this far. I looked down at my prize to find a nice amount of money, it wasn't much but I could by a meal or two with it. I decided to sleep there that night and wait to spend my money tomorrow.

THE GANG

"Hey look some girls running this way, wonder what she's running from?" Fuu looked from Mugen to Jin they didn't answer. The girl came running towards them and accidentally bumped into each of them.

"That was odd. There's nothing chasing her." Jin looked to where the girl had run off to only to see a cloud of dust.

"Yeah well she weird, do we have enough money for a room?" Mugen scratched his head, yawning. Everyone reached for their money trying to figure out how much they had.

"MY money! It's gone!" Fuu screamed.

"Mine appears to be missing too. Mugen?"

"God damnit stupid fuck mines gone too! Wait it must have been that girl! That little thief! thanks to her we have to sleep out here again." He ran in the direction where the girl was last, leaving Fuu and Jin standing in the middle of the road, wide-eyed."Well I guess we should just camp out here till Mugen comes back. I can't believe that girl did that." Fuu wondered aloud as she and Jin set up camp a little way from the road.


	2. Chapter 2

MUGEN  
Damit how could I not feel her as she took my money? She's good she's really good. Where the hell would I find her? I ran down the dirt road searching for some sort of sign. I walked into the woods listening to the sounds. Suddenly one of the branches to the tree in front of me broke off. I could have sworn I saw something on that branch. I carefully walked over to the site. It's that girl! Wait whoa she's still sleeping? She fell from the tree and she was still sleeping soundly. I chuckled softly and walked forward. She had long red hair surrounding her, and she wore a black and red Kimino. She's really cute. Wait what! I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought. I grumbled and started to walk towards her. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

ROSE

I head a sound right next to me. My eyes flew open, as I jumped up and got into my fighting stance. I looked around me and realized that I was on the ground. How did I get on the ground? I think he saw the confusion on my face.

"You fell from the tree and slept right through it."

"Oh um. Who the hell are you and what are you doing sneaking up on me?" ...i slept through it? god i'm weird

"Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you? You stool our money you bitch!"

"So what and you're the bitch not me." I took off running and jumping through the trees I could hear him coming after me. I took a turn and waited for him behind a bush. When he came around I jumped out and tackled him.

"I would hate to have to kill you Hun, but don't think I wont!"

"That's funny I was thinking the same thing." He pushed me off and took out his sword I grabbed both my wrist daggers and took a fighting stance. He came at me fast I dodged and slashed at his waist. I started to take off my Kimono.

"Moving a bit fast are we?" he said smirking. I just glared and continued to take it off. Reveling black pants and a shirt. His facial expression didn't even change. I like him. I smiled and charged at him. He tripped me and pushed me against a tree.

"Look I don't want to hurt you just give me back our money."

"No if you're that stupid to have it stolen right under your nose, then you don't deserve it." I crossed my arms and looked away. I was not giving up a meal.

"Fine." He pulled his arm back aiming a punch at my face. I caught it with my hand and pushed my blade into his stomach, not hard mind you.

"Look your obviously going to lose, why don't you go back to your little friends fuck the girl and get on with your life?"

"First of all I didn't lose yet, second they're not my friends, and third eww I can find way better then her." Lie lie and well thats mean.

"I'm not giving up my meal money to you so go fuck your self and leave me alone."

MUGEN

She fights so well. And she's got a mouth on her, but she looks so young. She pushed the sword a little harder in my stomach, I knew I had lost. Suddenly her eyes closed, and she started to fall to the ground. I caught her and picked her up. She was so light. Oh god I'm going soft. sighing I picked her up and carried her to the road, I'll just take her to our camp where ever that is, and in the morning we can take her money and leave her there.


	3. Chapter 3

ROSE

"Ugh." I opened my eyes slowly trying to remember what happened last night. If i was a guy it would probaly have something to do with a strip club...anyway..That guy! I had my knife to him and I blacked out. Ugh damnit I looked around to see two sleeping figures, neither of whom I knew...creeeeeepy... One started to move.

"Oh your up! Thank god I thought we lost you for a sec. You really should eat more." Who was this chick? Wait that's the chick from yesterday the one I stole from. And that's the other guy, who now woken up.

"Um why am I here?" these people are weird why would they help the chick that stole their money with them? The money! I searched my body trying to remember where I put it. Aha! I found it. Why haven't they taken it yet?

"Well Mugen said that you're the girl that stole from us," blushing I continued to listen, "he said you guys were fighting and then you passed out. He brought you back he to us, kind of weird if you ask me." So his name was Mugen

"Why?"

"Well that's not really like him."

"Oh. Um ok thanks and all but I think I'll leave now." I started to get up only to have Jin gently push me down.

"Your in no condition, your body is to weak from not getting enough nutrients."

"I can deal, I'll eat when I leave"

"Yeah with our money!" Mugen said walking towards us. Me and him where having a glare off, while the chick continued to talk.

"Hey I have an idea why don't you give us back our money and we'll share our food with you." I don't know, they could be lying. As if answering her question my stomach started to growl, loudly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked when the growling finally stopped.

"Trust us! You're the one who stole our money!" god dose he have to butt into my conversation. . You know what I'm going to do, something I never did before. I handed the money to the dude and the chick, which in all the fuss I found out to be Jin and Fuu. But I kept Mugen's money much to his annoyment.

"Ok, me and Jin are going to get the food. Mugen make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Then as an after thought she added, " and don't kill each other." They walked to the road, leaving me alone with the weirdo who kept on looking at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at!"

"Nothing much. Give me my money."

"No, the only way you get your money is either by stealing it from me, or beating me in a fight." I looked up at his angered face and smirked.

"Just wait till you get better bitch."

"As much as I like the nickname bitch, I have a real name you know, its Rose."

"Whatever." With that he walked a couple yards off and sat down waiting for the others to return. I guess they where right you where getting weaker and sicker. Well its not my fault I don't got fuckin cash to by food.

Then a delicious smell reached my nose as Jin and Fuu entered the camp. icould barely control yourself as Fuu set up the food. I walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat down. Fuu placed a tray of food in front of me, and I couldn't help it anymore i started stuffing my face. Everyone was O.O.

i finished in a mater of seconds, Fuu and Jin offered me a bit of their food and of course I accepted. In between bites Fuu would ask some questions.

"What's you name?"

"Rose."

"When was your last meal?" do i have that bad of manners?

"About 2 weeks now." She gasped at this wondering how you could survive.

"That's bull, there's no way a girl can live without a meal for two weeks." Said Mugen.

"Well I did eat this rat I found." I admitted making them almost sick. I saw Mugen look off to the side and decided to steal some of his food. What can I say old habits die-hard. Fuu and Jin just watched as you reached for his tray and grab most of the food left on it. You began stuffing your face as Mugen turned around.

"You little thief! You stole my Food! I was going to eat that." After I swallowed I answered.

"Well you look as if you can skip a meal or two." I laughed as his expression got madder and madder. Fuu stepped in-between us causing us to look up.

"Both of you stop it. Now Rose do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Um the woods?"

"Not acceptable, you should travel with us.

"NO SHE WILL NOT! I will not travel with that thief!"

"Your only mad cuz I beat you yesterday!" this caused everyone to go wide eyed.

"Mugen she beat you in a fight?" Fuu and Jin looked at each other and back at Mugen.

"I let her win I felt sorry for her!" aw how cute he's trying to cover his loss up.

"Oh you did, did you? Well why don't we settle this right now. If I win you must become my slave for the day" I smiled sweetly at him.

"And if I win you give me back my money and do the same thing. I can't wait to watch you." He smirked.

"Oh cocky aren't we. But see there's just one little problem I'm not going to lose."

"Neither am I"

"Well let's get this started."


	4. Chapter 4

thank you Tweeker on a bike for being my first reviewer, for that this chapter is dedicated to you.

Mugen is a bit oc in this chapt.

plz tell me if i should add more romance...more violence...action...all of them or what etc.

* * *

ROSE

I took off my kimono and flung it to the side. We took our fighting stances he held his sword and I held mine; we glared at each other waiting for the other to make a move. To trick him I took a step forward, by doing this he charged at me. I jumped into the air at the last moment and landed on his shoulders. I kicked him with my shoes and jumped off, landing on the ground.

"Your pretty slow" I taunted. He got mad and charged at me again, bad move. I jumped and put my sword behind me, slicing his back open. I landed with a smirk and spun around to face him. He glared at me angrily, hiding his pain. He fights too sloppy. He quickly swung at my stomach, so quickly that I didn't have enough time to block it. Damnit.

"Look both of you are hurt so STOP IT!" Fuu screamed. Mugen and me where to busy having a glare off to notice anything. We where still glaring at each other when Jin and Fuu dragged us away from each other to tend to our wounds. I didn't want any help so I walked off till I found a small stream. I sat down by the edge and took off my shirt, dipping it into the water to wash off the blood. I looked down at me and saw a slanted gash from under my left breast to my right hip. It wasn't that deep but it still hurt pretty bad. I didn't have any cloth and I didn't want to have to rip up my shirt even thought I was probably going to have to do that. I took off my pants and climbed into the water washing the cut gently with my fingers. After it was clean I decided to wash the rest of my body.

"Fuck." someone yelled followed by a crash behind me and spun around

Mugen

"OWWWCH" I screamed as Fuu tried to wash my cut.

"Well if you hadn't started that fight with Rose I wouldn't have to do this!" Damnit I'm going to kill that girl, she better be hurting just as much as me. After washed and banged up my cut I decided to look for the little bitch. Why didn't she let Fuu clean and bandage her cut? I walked through the woods and heard a stream a little way off. She probably went here to clean her cut. Well this might be fun. I smirked as I jumped into a tree and snuck up to where she was. She was sitting there topless washing her shirt that had a large gash in it. I felt a bit guilty because those where the only clothes she had. I watched as she took her pants off and stepped into the water. 'Down boy'. Her body was beautiful, but surprisingly I was drawn more to her face then anything else. It was so young and innocent with traces of pain when she touched her stomach. It was so different from the angry, I don't care face she usually wears. What was her story? Where was her parents? Why was she here? I lowered myself onto a closer branch trying to get a better view of her. The branch broke under me "Fuck!" and I fell to the ground with a loud crash.

ROSE

Forgetting that I was naked I ran out of the water and grabbed my sword. Heading to where I heard the crash I saw, to my embarrassment, Mugen.

"You stupid fuck! You where spying on me!" I raised my sword planning to bring it down on him but there was a sharp pain in my stomach causing me to drop my sword and double over.

"I didn't mean to. Here let me help you." He stood up, grabbed my sword, and picked me up. Causing me to glare at him. Why the fuck is he being nice? He laid me on my back near the waters edge.

"Do you have any bandages?" ok what the hell is wrong with him?

"Um I can whip something up. Turn around!" I put my pants on, and ripped the sleeves from my kimono and shirt off, also I ripped the bottom off of my kimono to where it landed right at my thighs. What was left of my shirt I used to cover my breasts.

"Hey um Mugen can you wrap me up?" I handed him the end of my Kimono and watched as he carefully wrapped up my wound. I blushed as he finished and looked at me.

"Now get the hell out of here you worthless scum! I'll deal with you later!" remembering that he was looking at me when I was washing.

"Is that a promise?" he was smirking at me, trying to put his arm around my waist. I pushed him on his chess and forced him to land in the water.

"You bitch!" he got up and walked back the camp cursing the whole way. I giggled softly something I haven't done in a while. I finished dressing and walked back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

You walked in wearing you Kimono that was ripped off to the thighs revealing your tight black pants. The sleeves of your Kimono where ripped off as well only to be replaced by your black shirt sleeves that went from your wrist to a little below your shoulder. You chest was bout up with the remainder of your shirt but that didn't hide the fact that you had some big hooters. You walked into camp with everyone's eyes on you

ROSE

"What the fuck are you guys starting at?" I glared at everyone in turn to receive a smile from Fuu, a blank look from Jin, and Mugen's glare through his soaking wet hair.

"That is such a cool outfit." Exclaimed Fuu.

"Um…thanks?" I walked over to her and sat down. Jin spoke up first.

"It seems that we don't know that much about you."

"Well I don't know that much about you either so we're even." I didn't want these people to know too much about me.

"Well why don't we find stuff out about each other? You can ask the first question." Fuu was all smiles. Weirdo.

"Um ok. Well Fuu, why the hell are you traveling with these guys? No offence Jin."

"None taken."

"What about me!" Mugen glared.

"What about you?" I looked back at Fuu to hear her answer.

"Well you see I was working in a tea shop and these guys burned it down, I went to go on a journey looking for the Samari that smells of sunflowers and these guys joined me, after I found him we split up, but then we met up again a couple weeks ago and now here we are." I choked a little when she mentioned the Sunflower Samari. I guess she noticed.

"Did you know him?" well I can't give her to much information, I'll just give enough so that she trusts me.

"A little, well I mean I've heard of him"

"Oh"

"Yeah" well that went over easily.

"Where did you come from?" eh….

"A land far far away." Was all I said, she looked a little put out. Mugen mumbled something incoherent and walked off. Jin looked at me a bit suspiciously but said nothing.

"Well that settles that, you're going to stay with us! I always wanted a girl in the group!" what! She cant be serious a part of kind of hope that she is serious though.

I haven't been apart of a group for over ten years…. I was the youngest one in the little gang of thieves and the best. But I wanted to leave, its taboo to leave your gang so I had the shit beaten out of me, and I was 8! Jeeze people are so rude... I guess I had a far away look on me cuz Fuu started to talk.

"That's ok with you right?"

"Um sure, I have nothing better to do." I'm cool oh yeah. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mugen come back into the camp. I smiled to my self and ran over to him jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Oh Mugen Mugen Mugen! Guess what! I'm going to be traveling with you aren't you happy!"

"Can't breath." I jumped off and gave him a hundred watt smile, but he only gave me a glare. I guess he's still mad that I pushed him in the stream.

"Oh grow up!" I yelled and stomped away from a very confused Mugen and Fuu, and an amused Jin.

"We'll stay here for tonight but we're leaving tomorrow morning there's a town up ahead." Jin commented before he walked off towards the stream, to wash I guess. Hopefully. Guys smell weird. I told this to Fuu and we fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh what are we going to do about dinner?" (Noon had already past it was already 4) "We spent most of the money on the breakfast!"

"Don't worry I still got Mugen's money but I think we should save it, I'll go out hunting I guess."

"Well if you're sure."

"Of course I am I'll leave now. Ta ta" I left Fuu and Mugen at the campsite and walked to the road. I jumped into a tree trying to see if anyone was coming down the road or if there where any houses near by. What can I say old habits die-hard. I jumped as a voice behind me spoke.

"Long time no see Rose my dear." Laughed the bone chilling voice.


	6. Chapter 6

I dedicate this chapter to Anon for reviewing and putting some motivation into me...which I need more of -hint hint-

I'm not really proud of this chapter because of it's shortness and the stupidity of it. Well tell me what you think.

* * *

"Yeah well I could have dealt with a bit more time, what the hell do you want Spiky?" I jumped down landing in front of him. Great just what I needed.

"Its spike! Look I didn't come here to fight I came you give you a warning; he's not happy with you Rose very un-happy. He heard that you were in the area so you better watch out." With that he jumped into the trees and ran off. How the hell did they find out I was here? God damnit this is going to fuck up everything. What would he want with me now? I mean yeah I get that he would be a bit angry for me quitting the gang, but I don't know there's something different about this. And why the hell was spike worried? Oh well I'll deal with this later I need to find some damn food. I walked back to the road. When I was in the tree I saw a house not far up ahead, walking towards it I could see that no one was home. Muwahahahahaah O.o? Ok fine he ha he he ha.

FF to camp

"Rain this is delicious how did you get all this food!" Fuu was stuffing her mouth, which oddly enough Rain wasn't doing. This didn't go un-noticed by Jin and Mugen, only Mugen decided to do something though.

"I have my ways." She got my meaning and quickly went back to eating.

"Why aren't you eating?" damn dose he always have to be so nosey?

"I ate some of it on the way here." I said as I got up and sat down somewhere else. I needed some time alone. I made myself comfortable and went to sleep, keeping a tight grip on my sword.

Dream

You just witnessed your old gang kill a little girl for not giving them her money. I mean you're a cold bitch but your not entirely heartless. After this you go to the leader

"I'm leaving."

"Ah my little Rose, how little you know. You can't leave." You glared at him, he was only 5 years older then you making him 13 he shouldn't call you little. God kids can be so evil.

"I can and I will, my little butter cup." smirking you walked away leaving him very angry. You where packing you stuff ready to leave that night, when someone walked up behind you.

"You can't leave Rose, you know what he'll do, you know what we would have to do"

"Lilly you mustn't worry, why would he care that much? Yeah I might have to receive a beating but I'll live." I turned around to look at her. I was going to miss her I was going to miss most of the people from this stupid little gang. I gave her a quick hug and walked through the town towards the forest. FF to next day- your pov.- something's wrong. Why haven't they at least come after me? Maybe I wont get punished. The whole day I did nothing, I stole some food, ate, and tried to fall asleep but for some reason it wouldn't come.

"Rose do you really think you would receive no punishment?" he whispered in me ear. The smell of ash stinging my nose and eyes. How did he get that close without me knowing? That night I received the worst beating I ever had in my life at that time.

"Don't worry Rose, It's not over yet." He chuckled before leaving.

End dream

I woke up shortly after my dream. Damn why the hell did I have to dream about that? God damnit. Something's going to happen I know it. I sighed and looking around, I saw that everyone was still asleep. I walked over to the stream and sat on the ground taking off my shoes, and rolling up my pants, I let my feet dip in the cool inviting water. I should be happy, I'm now in a group, I'll have fun, and not to mention Mugen's pretty cute….ew….I think I should just relax.

Mugen

I heard some rustling, I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw Rose walking into the woods. Probably going to the stream. God why are girls so into cleanliness? I don't take baths and I smell fine. Well I guess I should follow her she'll probably wind up getting into trouble. I smirked as I crept my way to the stream. I saw Rose there with her feet in the water and looking up at the moon. She's not bad looking. AH! Get out of my head! I can't think like that. She looks as if she's thinking about something. Well I'm not going out there she'll wind up throwing me in the water again. Stupid bitch. I walked back to the camp and tried to go back to sleep. I wonder what she was thinking about?


	7. Chapter 7

Tweeker on a bike, thank you for notifying me of my mistake.

In the last chapter I refured to Rose as Rain, probally becuase in my other stories I have a character named Rain.

This Short inty bity chapter is dedicated to Tweeker on a bike. And yes, maybe there will be a , looks around, lemon.

Attention: I'm starting to run out of idea's so if anyone has anything they would like to see, romance, action, gore etc. please tell me so I can work on it.

* * *

After a little over an hour I got up and went back to the camp seeing that they were still sleeping I went back into the woods to see if I could catch anything. I was running through the woods for about a half hour before I gave up and headed back towards the camp to see if anyone was awake yet. When I arrived I saw that everyone was up and packing their stuff. I guess these people like to have an early start. Ugh.

"Hey Rose! Are you ready to get going?" Fuu is way to energetic in the morning. I wonder why? Dun dun dun.

"Yeah I'm ready." I followed them to the road ignoring the looks from Mugen and Jin. I was to busy thinking about what Spike said. Damn it we where heading towards the town. Maybe they won't notice I'm there? No of course they'll notice they probably already know I'm on my way. God damnit. Well I can take them, right? I began to kick around a rock I found on the road, lagging behind, not wanting to reach our destination. Nice rock. I could just leave. Nothings keeping me with them. 'You don't want to leave. This is the first time in a while that you felt as if you belonged to something. You wouldn't throw that away.' Ahhh! Now I have two voices in my head. Damn I'm right, I don't wanna leave. But why not? I've only known these guys for what 2,3 days? 'But they accepted you, helped you even though you stole from them. Plus you like on of those Samari' ok I don't care if you are me get out of my head! I do not like Mugen! 'Who said anything about Mugen?' AHHH! Get out get out that's just sick! Why do I have to have people in my head?

"What's wrong with you?" great Mugen, just the guy I wanted to see. Ugh.

"Nothing, does it look as if something's wrong?" I snapped.

"Yeah actually it does but fine don't tell me I don't really care." He walked ahead and I was left alone thinking again. Yippee. I went back to kicking around my rock as we made our way to the town. Damn rock. Damn town. Damn Mugen. Damn Gang. Should I tell Fuu? No she'd hate me. still….

"Hey um Fuu what happened to the Sunflower dude?"

"What?" she looked a bit surprised and guarded. "Oh, well he was assainated, god I want them dead" okay never mind. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to know what happened to him."

"How did you know the Samari?" Jin asked.

"Just from word of mouth." God why do people ask so many questions? I walked a head a little bit as a sign that I didn't want to talk to anyone at the time. I guess Mugen didn't get that message.

"Where's your family?"

"Dead, what's with all the questions?" I kept looking ahead, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Sorry about your family, and we don't really know a lot about you, still."

"It doesn't matter I didn't even know them, are you trying to say that you don't trust me?"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry I don't trust you either."

"Humph. Anyway you looked a bit upset yesterday, is anything wrong?" ok freaky.

"Why would you care?"

"I don't."

"What ever, nothing was wrong." Is it bad that I wanted him to say that he did care? Damn it I kind of wanted to tell him, to get it off my chest you know but then again why should I tell him? I barely know him and I don't trust him. 'Lie' shut up 'wow your telling yourself to shut up, very impressive' ugh. My thoughts were interrupted by Mugen…again.

" That's a lie but fine if you don't wanna talk what ever I don't give a flying shit." And with that he headed back to where Fuu and Jin where walking, leaving me alone, watching his retreating butt I mean back!


End file.
